Asher
Overview Name(s): 'Michael Asher '''Alias(es): '''Mikey Asher, Asher '''Alignment: '''Neutral Evil '''Role: T'errorist '''Birthdate: '''5 October 1990 '''Race: '''Mutant '''Mutation: '''Sanguine combustion '''Height: '''5 foot 9 '''Affiliation: '''Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Genosha, Acolytes '''Birthplace: '''London, United Kingdom '''Current Residence: '''Genosha '''Relatives: *''unnamed father'' *''unnamed mother'' Early Life (1990-2007) Asher had a relatively rough upbringing, as he was turfed out onto the streets at the age of fourteen during an argument with his parents. He was bullied at school frequently, and despite this he had a girlfriend, who infuriated him when she did not put out. During school one day, he met Fagin, a low member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, who had been sent to find him by the Brotherhood. As Asher bunked off of school to take a walk with Fagin, finding out about the Brotherhood, they came across a mutant being beaten by humans. The two leapt to the defence of the mutant, where Fagin revealed his mutation, and were outnumbered and almost beaten until two fellow Brothers came to their assistance. Asher and Fagin often discussed the possibility of him joining the Brotherhood, but he made no decision on it until events collided to persuade him. Upset with his life one day at school, Asher cut his hand open by punching a computer monitor, and was seen by the gothic clique who told him their plans to blow up the school. He came out to them as a mutant by igniting the blood over his hand, showing that he had nothing to live for, and they ran from him. Furious with himself and all others, he planned on committing suicide in the boy's bathroom but was stopped in time by Fagin, who told him that he was a god amongst insects and that being a mutant was all about power. Later that day, Asher and Fagin met at a nightclub where Fagin officially propositioned that he join the Brotherhood. Before he could give an answer, Asher saw his school bully and got into a fight with him, and was knocked down. Fagin scared off the bully. The day after, Fagin warned Asher of Red Cross trucks being scheduled for "HIV testing", but the trucks were actually testing for mutants. Asher panicked as he was called up, and security attempted to restrain him and forced him to take the test, but he revealed his mutation prematurely and was met by an angry mob. He explained to Kary what had happened, but before he had the chance to explain it all Fagin turned up with some of the Brothers. Asher pulled the fire alarm and ran to the gothic clique's hiding spot, but found them dead beneath the feet of Fagin and the Brothers. He went to accuse Fagin, but one of the Brothers admitted to having done it instead. Kary arrived shortly after, and accused Asher of having been the one to kill them with his mutation. Fleeing persecution from her, Asher left with Fagin to join the Brotherhood, travelling with them to Genosha. Dithering (2007-2009) Asher remained with Fagin and his small team from the Brotherhood, travelling with them. He witnessed the riots Hoffman, the leader of the team, manipulated in Philadelphia and began to doubt whether he had made the correct choice. One member, Malcolm, offered him a way out of the Brotherhood, but to prove himself he had to kill a Brotherhood defector, named Jane Smythe. He went to her house, turned on the gas, and sliced off her arm. Leaving, he ignited her blood from there, creating a massive fire to devour her house, and returned to Malcolm, setting down her arm on his desk. Asher deliberated whether or not that was a better choice, aloud, and was overheard by the others. A fight broke out between the two sides of the group, and when Asher saw a trail of his blood reach between Malcolm and Hoffman. Before he passed out, he ignited the blood, killing them both, as well as the other Brothers by luck. Brother Asher (2010-2015) Asher was found by some of the more loyal members of the Brotherhood, who persuaded him into remaining with the Brotherhood on the basis that the London team had been too disrupt and disorganised, but Asher had greater potential with his powers. He was brought to Genosha, where he found the good lives that the mutants lived at the expense at the humans. Because of his poor treatment from the humans, and the seemingly better Brotherhood members who lived there, he was persuaded into staying there, labelled an Acolyte at first as he found out more about the doings of Magneto and the power of the Brotherhood. In 2012, after Magneto had returned and settled back in with leading the Brotherhood, he was promoted to being a Brother once more, stationed in Genosha, as not all were so confident that he was loyal. While still an underling, he was comfortable with his position, steadily adapting to the behaviour of the Genoshan Brothers to perfect him as an able Brother. Powers & Abilities Powers Abilities Personality Paraphernalia Equipment → *Sharp knife - to cut people during fights, allowing him to use his mutation. Attire → *Asher prefers dressing in dark or black clothing, due to his more gothic days and gloomy mood, similarly to the uniform of the Acolytes. Education → *High school drop-out Category:Characters Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Category:Mutants Category:Acolytes Category:Terrorists Category:1990 Category:1990s Category:Neutral Evil Category:British Category:English Category:Necro Category:5 October Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Sanguine Combustion Category:Marvel